Evanscene: Solitude
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: ¿cuantas veces he escuchado decirte que la amas? Pero aqui estoy, dispuesta a enfrentarlo, por que Robin... soy Raven y te a... New Song Fic Reviews :P


**Disclaimer: **Pues ni los Teen Titans ni el grupo es mió, aunque si lo fueran, seria excelente

**Solitude:**  
**Only you, only trae**

**Nota: Y con esto concluyo (por el momento) mi colección de fics de Evansence… se los dejo como compensación en lo que actualizo mi otro fic "When U Comeback (To me) y le hago promoción… ¿Te gustan los triangulos amorosos? StarFire & Robin y una vieja amiga… jajaja… leelo**

Después de la intensa batalla que habían tenido –Y ganado-. Los titanes regresaron a su hogar dispuesto a reponerse. Ella fue la primera en entrar, y con sumo cuidado se sentó en la cocina, para poder curar el rasguño de su brazo. Detrás de ella entraron ellos…  
-Lo importante fue que ganamos-.  
-Pero mira el precio Robin-. Señalo la chica pelirroja  
Robin miro las leves heridas que tenía  
-Esto no es nada-. Negó el chico  
-Deja te curo-. Se apresuro la chica avanzando hacia el cajón  
-No te preocupes, yo lo hago-. La detuvo el avanzando, -Debe de estar…-.   
-¿Aquí?-. Señalo  
-¿Raven? No te había visto… ¿Tu también saliste lastimada en la pelea?-.  
Raven levanto la vista, Star Fire ya había salido de la cocina   
-Algo así-. Contesto ella  
-Haber, deja ver…-. Pidió el extendiendo el brazo de Raven, -Es un herida leve, pero mas vale curarla, no queremos infecciones…-.  
Y Raven se dejo curar  
-Listo-. Dijo una vez que terminaron, -Ahora iré a ver a…-.   
-¿Star?-. Dudo Raven  
-Rav… es extraño, esa chica…-.  
Raven medio sonrió  
-…Es muy especial para mí-. Agrego antes de salir de la cocina   
-Robin, espera-. Intento detenerlo Raven  
-¿Ocurre algo malo?-. Se detuvo el volteando  
-Yo…yo… olvídalo, ve con ella-.  
Y Robin salió sonriendo de la cocina

_How many times have you told me you love her __  
__As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth_

Raven salió un poco después, la chica avanzo con paso inseguro hacia la sala, solo Robin estaba en ella, el chico miraba un poco de televisión  
-¿Puedo sentarme?-. Pregunto Raven  
-Claro… la sala es grande-. Contesto Robin sonriendo  
La chica avanzó y se sentó… Robin solo cambiaba los canales  
-Ejem-. Tosió Raven, -He… he estado teniendo un sueño muy recurrente y quería saber si me podías ayudar-.  
De inmediato Robin apago la televisión y volteo para mirar a su amiga  
-¿Tiene algo que ver con su padre?-.  
-No… tiene que ver contigo-. Respondió Raven  
-¿Conmigo?-.   
-Si… y es que… ¿Recuerdas cuando me viste y era pequeña?-.   
-Así es… recuerdo tu miedo y confusión-. Le dijo Robin, -Aun así te veías tierna-.  
Eso fue suficiente para que Raven se enrojeciera  
-¿Has soñado con eso?-.  
-Gracias Robin, resolviste mis dudas-. Se puso de pie Raven  
Robin confundido la miro alejarse  
-Rav, ¿todo esta bien no? Es decir… entre nosotros…-.  
-Es lo que quiero averiguar-. Hablo ella sin siquiera voltear a verlo 

_How long have I stood here beside you __  
__I live through you __  
__You looked through me_

… 

Sola en su inmenso cuarto, Raven enfrentaba su propia batalla interna… esos sentimientos reprimidos que querían salir, y ella quería evitar  
-No quiero problemas…-. Se dijo a si misma  
Pero más que no buscar problemas, temía el rechazo  
-…aunque por otro lado… no quiero estar sola-.

_Ooh, Solitude, __  
__Still with me is only you __  
__Ooh, Solitude, __  
__I can't stay away from you_

-¡¡Titanes! Un nuevo ataque…-. Les anunció Robin  
De inmediato todos salieron, dispuesto a pelear… con quien… era lo menos importante  
-¡¡Cuidado!-. Alcanzó a avisar Cyborg  
Raven reacciono, brincando para cubrir a Robin  
-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto ella deseando que sus mejillas no se pusieran coloradas  
-Eso creo…-. Sonrió Robin -¿Y tú?-.  
Raven asintió con la cabeza  
-¡¡Listo!-. Grito Star Fire  
Ellos voltearon para ver al asaltante siendo sujetado por Chico Bestia   
-Vamos…-. Se puso de pie Robin y le extendió la mano a la chica, -Quiero volver a casa y descansar-.  
-Yo también-  
-Por cierto, gracias por salvarme-. Agrego Robin antes de emprender la marcha de vuelta al hogar

_How many times have I done this to myself __  
__How long will it take before I see_

En la Torre Titán de nuevo… Raven se sentó en la sala   
-Vamos Robin, deja de hacerte al héroe y déjame curarte-. Arrastro Star al chico hacia la cocina  
-Bueno, ya que regresamos… ¿Estas listo para la revancha?-. Preguto Chico Bestia  
-Siempre-. Contesto Cyborg  
Y los chicos avanzaron para comenzar sus juegos de video  
Raven suspiro cansinamente

_When will this hole in my heart be mended __  
__Who now is left alone but me_

… 

De nuevo en su cuarto, y viendo sus fotografías… mirando su espejo y recordando esos momentos, momentos que habían pasado, y que quizás si en su tiempo los hubiera tomado en cuenta no estaría como ahora

_Ooh, Solitude, __  
__Forever me and forever you __  
__Ooh, Solitude, __  
__Only you, only true_

Y con esos pensamientos, Raven se quedo dormida… sumamente, en un sopor profundo… por su mente seguían vagando sus recuerdos… ella estaba sola, su madre la había dejado, de su padre no quería hablar… no tenía a nadie en el mundo con quien hablar, y menos de sus problemas. Repentinamente se levanto, mirando su reloj se dio cuenta que había amanecido, por lo que salió de su cuarto… la torre estaba vacía

_Everyone leaves me stranded __  
__Forgotten, abandoned, left behind __  
__I can't stay here another night_

…excepto el  
-Raven, veo que despertaste… ya me estaba empezando a preocupar-.  
-¿A dónde fueron todos?-.  
-Salieron de compras… a propósito de eso… ¿Tu no sabes quien me envió esto?-.  
Y la chica miro la nota que Robin tenía entre sus manos… era una carta escrita por ella  
-Me tengo que retirar-. Dijo antes de avanzar hacia la puerta  
-Raven-. La detuvo el, -¿Qué esta pasando?-.

_Your secret admirer __  
__Who could it be_

-Robin… yo-.  
Robin abrió la carta y la comenzó a leer… el confundido chico levanto la vista y miro a la cabizbaja Raven  
-Todo… todo lo que dice esto ¿Es cierto?-.  
-Así es-. Contesto ella  
-Lo siento Raven, yo no tenía idea…-.  
-No... Nadie… pero pensé que al menos tu lo notarías-. Levanto la vista la chica  
Robin la miro sin comprender

_Ooh, Can't you see __  
__All along it was me __  
__How can you be so blind __  
__As to see right through me_

-Raven… esa soledad de la que hablas…-.  
Raven no dijo nada, solo se quedo seria  
-Yo también me siento así… y me agrada saber que no estoy solo en esto-. Dijo extendiendo su mano y tomando la de ella   
-Robin…-. 

_And Ooh, Solitude, __  
__Still with me is only you __  
__Ooh, Solitude, __  
__I can't stay away from you_

-Te prometo que no estarás más sola, por que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado-. Aseguro el  
-¿Acompañaras mi soledad?-. Medió sonrió Raven  
-No dejare que te quedes sola nunca mas…-. Afirmo Robin asintiendo con la cabeza  
El chico jalo a Raven de la mano y la abrazó con firmeza, y ella entre sus brazos se sintió desvanecer… y por primera vez, esa carga tan pesada que siempre había cargado, sus problemas existenciales, su temor a las maldiciones, el hecho de sentirse solo un objeto… sus fantasmas se apaciguaron  
-Por que estoy contigo-. Hablo Robin como si leyera sus pensamientos  
-…y yo contigo-.  
Y con eso los disipo. Ella sabía que los problemas seguían, pero las firmes manos de Robin sobre su cintura, la hacían sentir segura y protegida

_Ooh, Solitude, __  
__Forever me and forever you __  
__Ooh, Solitude, __  
__Only you, only true_

-Gracias…-. Musito ella antes de tomar la iniciativa y besar sus labios

_Only you, only true_

_Soledad-. Evanscene __  
__(Versión traducida por mí)_

Cuantas veces me has dicho que la amas  
Hace mucho tiempo yo he querido decirte la verdad  
Cuánto tiempo yo he estado de pie aquí a tu lado  
Yo vivo a través de ti  
Y tú miraste dentro de mi

Ooh, Soledad,  
Todavía conmigo eres solo tú  
Ooh, Soledad,  
Yo no puedo alejarme de ti

Cuántas veces me he hecho esto  
Cuánto tiempo tomara antes de que lo vea  
Cuando el agujero de mi corazón será remendado  
Quién ahora queda sola excepto yo

Ooh, Soledad,  
Todavía conmigo eres solo tú  
Ooh, Soledad,  
Solo tú, solo verdad

Todos me han abandonado  
Se han olvidado, abandonado, dejándome atrás  
Yo no puedo quedarme aquí otra noche

Tu admiradora secreta  
Quién puede ser

Ooh, no lo vez  
Desde el principio era yo  
Cómo pudiste ser tan ciego  
Si tú veías a través de mí

Ooh, Soledad,  
Todavía conmigo eres solo tú  
Ooh, Soledad,  
Yo no puedo alejarme de ti

Ooh, Soledad,  
Todavía conmigo eres solo tú  
Ooh, Soledad,  
Solo tú, solo verdad


End file.
